Rise Of The Conqueror
by Girang Lucifer 666
Summary: Summary : Dia tercipta dari sebuah Kegelapan dan Cahaya, berjalan di takdir abu-abu, dialah yang akan menaklukan segala rintangan yang menghalangi jalanya dan dia adalah... The Conqueror.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Title : R** ise **O** f **T** he **C** onqueror

 **Gendre :** Advanture

 **Rated :** M

 **Pair :** Naruto x ...(?)

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, OC, Gaje, Lemon, Tidak Sesuai dengan EYD, Bahasa yang bercampur antara Inggris, Jepang, dan Indonessia.

 **Summary :** Dia tercipta dari sebuah Kegelapan dan Cahaya, berjalan di takdir abu-abu, dialah yang akan menaklukan segala rintangan yang menghalangi jalanya dan dia adalah... The Conqueror.

 **[Opening Song's : Scandal-Departure].**

Kembali pada zaman dahulu di mana shinobi & Koniochi belum ada dan hanya terdapat para samurai yang di pimpin oleh 5 kingdom.

Sesuatu tak di inginkan di salah satu kingdom's yaitu Hi No kuni yang di pimpin oleh **kingdom's Ootsutsuki** , seorang putri dari kaisar Ootsutsuki memakan sebuah terlarang yaitu buah **Shinju** dan mendapatkan kekuatan **Chakura (1)**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **Trhee Year's Later** **].**

Saat ini di sebuah kuil terdapat sebuah keluarga yang bisa di katakan tidak sempurna karena tak terdapat orang dewasa (Laki-laki) di antara ketiga orang itu, yang pertama terdapat seorang anak kecil berambut biru pucat sebahu, kulit sepucat bulan dengan dua buah mata berwarna indigo pucat, ya ini adalah **Byakugan (2)** dan dua buah tanduk dan di sertai dua buah tanda oval berwarna merah di dahinya di lehernya terdapat enam tanda koma yang di sebut **Magatama (3)** , dia memakai **Kimono (4)** berwarna putih tanpa dengan gambar bulan sabit dan bintang di belakang kimononya, anak ini bernama **Ootsutsuki H** **a** **mura**.

Sedangkan anak kedua memiliki rambut merah sebahu dengan kulit sedikit pucat dengan dua buah mata berwarna ungu pucat memiliki motif seperti riak air, yap ini adalah **Rinnegan (5)**. Dan dengan dua buah tanduk di atas dahinya seperti Hamura di lehernya juga terdapat enam magatama seperti Hamura, dia juga memakai kimono seperti hamura kecuali di belakangnya terdapat enam buah gambar Magatama dan mata Rinnegan, anak ini bernama **Ootsutsuki H** **a** **goromo**.

Kedua anak tadi bisa di bilang sangat tampan, Sedangkan orang yang terakhir adalah seorang wanita dewasa dengan rambut putih berkulit pucat sepucat bulan memiliki dua buah tanda oval di dahinya yang mengartikan dia keturan langsung dari Clan Ootsutsuki yang menguasai Kingdom's di Hi No Kuni, memiliki dua buah mata Byakugan dan satu mata Rinnegan di dahinya yang tertutup membentuk sebuah garis vertikal di keningnya dua buah tanduk putih yang lebih panjang dari Hagoromo dan Hamura, wanita ini bernama **Ootsutsuki Kaguya** dia juga mengenakan setelan Hime-Kimono dengan aksen magatama di kimononya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **Fourteen year's Later** **].**

Banyak hal dalam empat belas tahun ini mulai dari hal-hal kecil hingga besar, misalnya hal kecil tersebut adalah Kaguya kembali melahirkan anak ketiga bernama **Ootsutsuki Rama** , dia memiliki rambut merah darah kulit pucat, mata berwarna ungu tua dan memakai setelan kimono seperti Hagoromo dan Hamura kecuali dengan sebuah gambar lambang sebuah pusaran air berwarna merah dan enam magatama di bawah gambar pusaran air tersebut.

Hal besar yang terjadi adalah pohon buah Shinju ber'transformasi menjadi sebuah monster yang di beri nama oleh Hogoromo **Bijuu (6)** , dan juga Kaguya yang menjadi gila karna pengaruh dari Shinju untuk mengambil kembaili Chakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Hagoromo, Hamura dan Rama sedang berdiri di depan sebuah monster berwujud serigala dengan ekor yang berjumlah sepuluh, memilik bulu berwarna hitam sekelam malam, dan dua buah mata Rinnegan berwarna merah dengan sembilan buah Tomei, mata ini bernama **Sha-Rinnigan**.

.

.

.

"Hagoromo Nii-sama kita harus menyusun rencana yang matang dan sempurna untuk mengalahkan Shinju !." Kata seorang remaja berumur lima belas tahun dengan rambut berwarna Merah darah.

"Kau benar Otouto-kun !." Kata Hagoromo sambil melirik Rama dari sudut matanya.

Tap belum sempat mereka menyusun rencana Shinju terlebih dahulu membuat sebuah bola bulat di ujung mulutnya dengan rasio **8:2** (negatif 8 dan positif 2) hingga terciptalah bola penghancur yang tiba-tiba mengecil kemudian ia telan hingga mulutnya mengembung lalu mengeluarkan asap, dan membuka mulutnya.

 **"SHHHHUUUTTTT !."**

Sebuah laser penghancur berwarna ungu kehitaman melaju dengan cepat ke arah Hagoromo, Hamura, dan Rama menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang di lewatinya hingga.

 **"BBBOOOOOMMMMBBB !."**

Laser itu meledak dengan sangat dahsyatnya menciptakan kubah bulat sepanjang 2Km (kilo meter), selama beberapa menit area itu di selubungi asap tebal hingga tiba-tiba asap itu menghilang saat tercipta tornado angin bercampur api melesat dengan cepat dari arah Hogoromo, Homura, dan Rama ke arah Shinju.

Shinju yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam dia mengayunkan ke dua ekornya saat tornado api itu saat beberapa belas meter lagi dari tubuhnya, hingga kembali membuat ledakan hebat.

 **"BBOOMMBB !."**

Asap dari hasil ledakan tadi tidak sebesar ledakan sebelumnya tapi cukup untuk membuat mata biasa tidak bisa melihat, tapi itu tak berlaku untuk Dojutsu, Hagoromo yang melihat hal itu pun menggunakan salah satu kekuatan mata Rinnegan.

 **"Shinrai Tensei !."**

Kekuatan tak kasat mata menghantam tubuh Shinju yang di dalam asap tersebut hingga terlembar beberapa ratus meter ke belakang.

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"RRRROOOORRRR !."**

Terdengar auman marah dari Shinju karena terkena Shinrai Tensei Hagoromo, Hamura yang melihat itu tak mau kalah dengan kakaknya pun dengan cepat melesat ke arah Shinju dengan gumpalan chakura murni di tangan'nya yang memadat dan membentuk sebuah kepala harimau dan dengan cepat melesat ke arah Shinju yang sedang mencoba bangun, tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Hamura menambah chakura ke kakinya dan melesat dengan Shinju hingga dia berada di atas ke'pala Shinju lalu meninju'nya.

 **"DUARRRRR !."**

 **"DUAARRRR !."**

 **"DUARRRRRRR !."**

Kembali terjadi ledakan hebat di area pertarungan tersebut, Shinju terlihat sedang terbaring akibat tinjuan chakura Homura, Rama yang melihat hal ini pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dia menggunakan kemampuan yang di dapatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu yaitu membuat chakura menjadi rantai, benang, pedang dll.

Rama Kemudian dia mengeluarkan rantai chakra yang melilit tubuh Shinju, Hagoromo yang melihat itu pun mengeluarkan jutsu yang ia pelajari Tiga tahun yang lalu, yang ia beri nama **Fuin'jutsu (7)**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Hagoromo sedang merapal HandSeal yang sangat panjang selama 10 menit, hingga selesai dia pun meneriaki jutsunya.

 **"Fuin'jutsu : Ten no shīrunaingēto (8) !."**

Muncul sembilan simbol di tubuh Hagoromo mulai dari Kanji untuk anka 1-9 muncul di setiap anggota tubuh Hagoromo yang terdapat titik Chakura hal yang sama terjadi pada Shinju ke sembilan kanji itu muncul di ke sembilan ekornya.

Sementara itu Hamura sedang melihat ini dari jarak 1 Km, karena dia tahu akibat dari jutsu tersebut, tapi tidak untuk Rama karena dia harus mengekang Shinju dengan Rantai Chakra'nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hagoromo dan Shinju saat ini tengah meraung kesakitan, Hagoromo karena ia menerima Chakra yang sangat banyak, sedangkan Shinju karena Chakranya terpisah dari tubuhnya proses tersebut memakan waktu 2 jam lebih hingga kini yang tersisa hanya 1 ekor Chakura Shinju, proses tersebut terhenti karena Hagoromo telah pingsan, tapi hal yang tak di duga terjadi, 1 ekor Chakura Shinju itu tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi sangat putih dan terhisap ke dalam tubuh Rama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Two Year's Later's : After Shinju Sealing].**

Di sebuah hamparan tanah lapang yang kosong berdiri dua sosok laki-laki dan seorang perempuan, ke dua laki-laki tersebut adalah Ootsutsuki Hagoromo dan Ootsutsuki Hamura sedangkan sang wanita adalah Ootsutski Kaguya ibu dari ke dua laki-laki tersebut.

"Hagoromo, Hamura aku akan kembali mengambil Chakra !." Ucap Kaguya dengan monoton di ikuti dengan **KI (Killing Intent)** yang kuat.

"Kami tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi Kaa-san !." Teriak serempak Hogoromo dan Homura, Kaguya pun hanya menyeringai jahat.

"Kalau begitu... **(?)** , akan ku'gunakan cara kekerasan !." Ucap Kaguya dengan seringaianya yang semakin lebar di sertai ledakan KI sedalam 3 meter dengan lebar 5 meter, Hagoromo dan Hamura hanya bisa membatin,.

 **"Maafkan kami kaa-san..."**

Dan kembali terjadilah pertarungan antara **Usagi No Megami** melawan **Rikuduo Sannin** dan **Byakugan No Kami** , yang akan di ketahui oleh generasi muda sebagai sebuah dongeng.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Twenty Sixth Year's later After Kaguya Sealing].**

Dalam dua puluh enam tahun terakhir banyak kejadian yang mengagumkan diantaranya, Ootsutsuki Hagoromo yang menikah 7 tahun setelah menyegel Kaguya dan mengajarkan **Ninshu** ke pada Negara-negara Unsur **(Gensou No Kuni)** , dia juga mendapat dua orang anak laki-laki, yang tertua bernama **Ootsutsuki Indra** dan yang termuda bernama **Ootsutsuki Ashura** , ke dua anak Hogoromo tersebut tidaklah akur karena Indra memiliki watak sombong, arogan, dan pemarah sedangkan Ashura memiliki watak lembut, rendah hati, suka menolong dan juga pema'af, tapi di umur ke 46 Hagoromo meninggal karena membagi Chakra Shinju di dalam tubuhnya menjadi sembilan bagian yang kembali membentuk Bijuu yang terdapat sembilan bentuk mulai dari Rakun setengah anjing yang di beri nama **Shukaku** , Kucing dengan tubuh api biru bernama **Matatabi** , Kura-kura setengah udang **Isobu** , Monyet setengah Gurita **Son Goku** , Lumba-lumba setengah anjing **Kokuo** , Siput berlendir **Saiken** , Kumbang dengan baju zirah **Chomei** , Banteng setengah gurita **Gyuki** , dan terakhir Musang setengah manusia **Kurama** , dan setelah itu Hagoromo memberikan kepemimpinannya kepada Ashura yang ia anggap cocok untuk meneruskan jalan Ninshu, akan tetapi Indra tidak setuju akan hal itu ia pun pergi dari rumah dan membentuk sebuah **marga (Clan)** bernama **Uchiha** sedangkan Ashura juga membuat sebuah marga bernama **Senju**.

Sedangkan untuk Hamura dia pergi ke bulan untuk menjaga segel Kaguya dan Patung **Gedo Mazou (9)** atau bisa di sebut juga cangkang Shinju dan ia juga membawa 6 orang wanita untuk di jadikan istri dan membuat peradaban di bulan, tapi hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah Hamura juga meninggalkan seorang anak berumur 21 tahun hasil hubunganya dengan hubungan terlarangnya dengan Kaguya ibunya sendiri anak tersebut mengganti marganya dari **Ootsutski Arashi** menjadi **Kaguya Arashi**.

Sementara itu Ootsutski Rama dan tiga orang istrinya hidup di sebuah pulau dengan tenang yang ia beri sebuah segel yang ia buat untuk melindungi pulau itu dari ancaman diantaranya banyak sekali pusaran air, dia juga menyuruh hewan Kuchiyosei untuk tinggal di pulau itu untuk menjaga pulau tersebut, kuchiyosei tersebut antara lain : Hiu, Harimau, Elang dan Serigala, dia juga mengganti marganya menjadi **Uzumaki** untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Dua tahu setelah itu kembali terjadi sebuah pertempuran hebat antara Uchiha Indra melawan Senju Ashura untuk merebut penerus Ninshu dari Ashura oleh Indra, pertarungan itu merenggut nyawa Indra dan Ashura akan tetapi mereka berdua meninggalkan masing-masing 3 orang anak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Two Hundred Year's Later : Unknown's Place].**

Terlihat saat ini seorang gadis berumur 23 tahun memiliki rambut merah darah, dengan tubuh seperti gitar spanyol berkulit putih, memiliki mata berwarna ungu pucat, dengan payudara berukuran C-cup, menggunakan pakai'an Jonin dengan sebuah Hettai berlambang daun dan sebuah pusaran di tengah'nya, gadis ini bernama **Uzumaki Kushina** ia sedang menangis dalam diam.

 **Kushina Pov.**

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Me-ngapa... Hiks... Min-to... Hiks... MENGAPA KAU MENGHIANATIKU MINATO-KUN !." Teriakan pilu Kushina sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **Flash Back No Jutsu.**

 **Saat ini Kushina ingin ke apartemen pacarnya atau bisa di sebut cinta pertamanya Namikaze Minato, yang terdapat di district Hijau Konoha Gakure yang membutuhkan beberapa menit dari kompleks Clan Uzumaki yang terletak di sebelah kompleks clan Uchiha.**

 **[A Few Minute's Later].**

 **Kushina telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Minato, akan tetapi dia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari arah apartemen Minato, suara tersebut campuran dari wanita dan pria, tiba-tiba pikiran Kushina menjadi was-was membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak yang terjadi di dalam apartemen Minato tersebut, hal ini membuat hatinya berdetak lebih kencang akan tetapi rasa penasaranya mengambil alih tubuhnya hingga dengan perlahan ia mencoba membuka pintu apartemen tersebut.**

 **"Cklek !."**

 **"Ti-idak di kunci ?!." Batin Kushina terkejut, dengan penuh was-was ia pun membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan dan menurunkan hawa keberada'anya.**

 **Saat pintu sepenuhnya terbuka dengan perlahan Kushina berjalan tanpa suara ke arah suara aneh tersebut yang mengarah ke dalam kamar Minato, semakin dekat dengan kamar tersebut semakin nyaring pula suaranya hinga jarak yang memisahkan Kushina dengan pintu tersebut adalah 5 meter.**

 **Alangkah terkejutnya Kushina saat mendengar sebuah kata yang keluar dari seorang wanita dari dalam kamar tersebut.**

 **"Mi-iinatoo-kunNN~... Hahhh~... Hahhh~... Hahhh~... Le-ebihh cepat~... Ahhhh~... Ahhh~... !." Jantung Kushina terasa lepas saat mendengar kata tersebut, tapi jantungnya makin berdetak dengan cepat saat dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut yang tak terkunci hingga.**

 **"Cklek !."**

 **"DEG !."**

 **"DEG !."**

 **"DEG !."**

 **"KRreettt !."**

 **"DEGG!."**

 **"Ba-aaiklah~... Shi-iizu- !."."Kyaaaaaa- !." Ke dua insan tersebut terkejut mendengar suara teriakan dari arah pintu dengan cepat mereka berdua mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah pintu dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Uzumaki Kushina dengan mata ber'air-air, sebelah tangan menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar menahan teriakan dan sebelah tangan lagi meremas dadanya.**

 **"Ku-uushina... Ak-u bisa jelaskan... !?." Ucap Minato dengan mata melebar dan pupil matanya mengecil, sedangkan Kushina sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata.**

 **"Tii-dakk Minato... !." Dengan cepat Kushina berlari keluar dari apartemen tersebut dan meninggalkanya dengan Shunshin no Jutsu.**

 **Flash Back Ka'I.**

 **Kushina Pov End.**

Mengingat hal tersebut membuat hati Kushina terasa hancur, tapi tanpa di sadari Kushina sepasang mata berwarna Crsytal Ice di balik sebuah kacamata berwarna hitam sedang menatapnya dengan nafsu.

Di sisi lain sang pemilik mata Crstal Ice itu sedang merapal sebuah handseal yang culup panjang yang memakan waktu kira-kira 3-4 menit kemudian ia membisikan jutsunya dengan pelan.

 **"Genjutsu : Jigoku no kyuu (10) !."** Ucap orang tersebut tiba-tiba Kushina yang sedang menangis tubuhnya menegang sesa'at sebelum pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[With Kushina A few Minute Before Genjutsu].**

Kushina saat ini baru habis selesai meratapi nasibnya saat tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya terasa di tranfer ke suatu tempat, saat pertama kali membuka mata yang dilihatnya adalah langit berwarna merah dengan daratan'nya yang berwarna hitam di sertai pohon-pohon yang mati.

 **Kushina Pov.**

"Di mana aku ?, apa ini Genjutsu ?." Batin Kushina ber-spekulasi, tapi yang paling memungkinkan ini adalah genjutsu, dengan membentuk beberapa handseal yang di awali dengan handseal Ram, Kushina pun mencoba cara membuka Genjutsu.

"Ka'I !." Ucapnya tapi tak terjadi sesuatu berarti Kushina'pub kembalik mencoba.

 **"Ka'I !."**

 **"Ka'I !."**

 **"Ka'I !."**

Sudah beberapa kali mencoba tapi tak membuahkan hasil membuat Kushina sedikit frustasi, tiba-tiba ia teringat pelajaran Academy Ninja yang di ajarkan oleh Senju Tsunade tentang Genjutsu tingkat A sampai S yang hanya dapat di buka dengan cara menyakiti diri sendiri hingga mengeluarkan darah.

 **Kushina pov End.**

Kushina pun menggigit ujung lidahnya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar, tiba-tiba langit yang tadinya berubah menjadi pemandang gelap dengan minimnya, hal yang aneh pun Kushina rasakan pertama ke dua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya terasa keram serta tak bisa di gerakan, kulitnya terasa dingin di terpa angin, di perutnya terasa sebuah besi dingin berbentuk bulat, juga sebuah sensasi sakit bercampu nikmat di payudara dan lubang analnya **(?)**.

"Ahhhh kau sudah bangun ternyata... Hmm **Shojo-chan (11)** **(?!)**." Ucap sebuah suara monton dan disertai nafsu tersebut.

"Si-iapa k-au !, apa mau mu ?!." Teriak Kushina dengan ketakutan saat mendengar suara tersebut.

Tiba-tiba cahaya di ruangan itu menjadi terang dan terlihatlah Kushina yang di ikat membentuk huruf X dan tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

Tiga meter dari Kushina terlihat seorang duduk di sebuah kursi, sosok tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan panjang sebahu, memiliki tubuh proposional dengan eight pack juga memiliki kulit sehalus kain sutra juga berwarna putih pucat, memakai kacamata hitam dengan mata Crsytal Ice menusuk dan ber'nafsu memandang Kushina.

"Ahhh bukanya tidak sopan jika tidak memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu ?." Ucap laki-laki tersebut dengan nada sing a song di sertai seringaian lapar.

"N-amaku Uzumaki Kushina !." Ucap Kushina dengan suara bergetar, Kushina mencoba melepaskan tali tersebut akan tetapi semakin ia melawan semakin terkuras Chakra dan energinya.

"Hahaha... Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari ikatan tersebut Kushi-chan, karena tali tersebut terbuat dari benang Chakra yang dapat menyerap Chakra seseorang, juga besi yang berada di perutmu menyerap energi kehidupan'mu Kushi-chan, dan ya namaku adalah **Kaguya Mitsuhide (Chara Game Sengoku Basara 2)** !." Ucap laki-laki yang dapat di identifikasikan sebagai Mitsuhide tersebut.

Mata Kushina melebar serta pupil mata yang mengecil saat mendengar hal yang baru saja di ucapkan orang di depanya ini membuatnya ketakutan, Bagaimana tidak **(?!)** Clan Kaguya di kenal sebagai pembunuh yang sadist serta brutal dalam aksinya juga merek sangat suka membantai Clan lain dan memperko-.

"Kau sempat bertanya tadi apa mau'ku kan ?... Yang ku inginkan hanya menebar benih HAHAHA !." Ucap Mitsuhide disertai seringaian yang melebar dan tawa jahat panuh nafsu di akhirnya.

Mata Kushina melebar mendengar hal tersebutn tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan serta keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.

Mitsuhide berdiri dari tempat dudukya dan berjalan ke arah Kushina. sesa'at setelah sampai di depan Kushina, Mitsuhide pun dengan cepat menampar Kushina hinggai mengaduh kesakitan.

 **"PLAKK !."**

 **[Warning : Lemon !].**

Dan dengan cepat pula Mitsuhide mencium Kushina dengan ganasnya seperti orang yang sedang kahausan, tangan sebelah kanan Mitsu **(Author singkat saja :3)** tak tinggal diam dengan cepat membelai payudara kanan Kushina, sedangkan tangan kiri membuka celana boxernya hingga terlihatlah penis sepanjang 13 inchi dengan diameter 4 Cm.

Mitsu merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kushina hingga penisnya bersentuhan dengan perut Kushina, juga ciuman dan cumbuan Mitsu semakin ganas ia mulai menjilat bawah dagu Kushina tangan kanan'nya yang membelai payudara Kushina mulai memncubit-cubit pelan Nipple's Kushina yang telah berdiri tegak, serta penis'nya yang di gesek-gesek'kan dengan Vagina Kushina hal ini membuat Kushina mendesah tak karuan walaupun pikiranya menolak hal ini tapi tubunya menyukai hal yang Mitsuhide lakukan pada tubuh'nya.

Mitsu kemudian mencumbu leher jenjang Kushina tak ayal hal ini membuat Kushina mendesah lebih keras, tangan kiri Mitsu pun mulai memainkan Nipple's kiri Kushina, dan jangan lupakan penisnya yang semakin cepat mengesekan dengan Vagina Kushina, hingga tiba-tiba tubuh Kushina menegang dan

 **"I'M COOMMMIINGG !."** Kushina pun mengalami Oraganisme yang pertama'nya, Mitsu yang melihat ini pun menyeringai ia kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan mengambil sebuah Scroll di dalam baju Ninja'nya lalu mengalirkan Chakranya hingga

 **"POOFFF !."** Scroll itu terbuka hingga terlihatlah berbagai jenis Sex Toy's mulai dari cambuk, penjepit Nipple's, Anal Ball, Dll.

Pupil mata Kushina bergetar ketakutan saat melihat sebuah alat berbentuk sebuah piring dengan sebuah jarum suntik di tengahnya jangan lupakan di pinggirang alat tersebut terdapat plastik yang dapat melekat dengan benda, yap alat tersebut adalah penghisap payudara.

 **[Lemon End].**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Two Hours Later (Author lagi malas nulis lemon yang hard dan panjang so bayangkan sendiri :v )].**

Terlihat Kushina yang sedang tertidur dengan napas terengah-engah disertai payudara, mulut, dan Vagina'nya keluar dengan deras sperma Mitsuhide, jangan lupakan lubang analnya yang di tutup dengan sebuah bola dan juga jangan lupakan bekas-bekas cambukan yang masih memerah di punggung dan perutnya.

Terlihat juga sebuah tatto untuk segel di atas Vagina Kushina, sedangkan Mitsuhide **(?)** Ia sudah pergi meninggalkan Kushina di gudang tua tersebut beberapa jam yang lalu tapi di ruangan tersebu terdapat sebuah Scroll berukuruan sedang.

Tiba-tiba alis Kushina bergerak beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya pertanda dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang apa yang di lakukan Kaguya Mitsuhide langsung menghantam ingatanya, hal itu membuat hatinya terasa hancur saat mengingat dia menikmati permainan Kaguya brengsek tersebut dan juga ia sudah tak perawan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[One Year's Later : Unknown's Place].**

Terlihat di sebuah gua terdapat puluhan Anbu sedang berjaga-jaga **(?!)** , hal ini di karenakan Uzumaki Kushina **Jinchuriki Kyuubi No Yoko** sedang melahirkan seorang anak hasil dari perbuatan'nya dan Kaguya Mitsuhide.

.

.

.

"Argggghhhhh... Arghhhhhhhm... !." Terdengar geraman kesakitan Uzumaki Kushina saat sedang dalam proses persalinan di temani oleh **Sarutobi Biwako** istri **Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen** , **Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato** serta, **Senju Tsunade**.

"Tahan Kushi-chan !." Ucap Biwako yang saat ini di bantu oleh Tsunade, sedangkan Minato menjaga segel Kyuubi.

 **"ARGGGHHHH... A-KAN KU-BUNUH KAU KAR-NA T-ELAH MELAK-UKAN ARGGGHH HA-L I-NI PADAKU K-AG-UYa MIT-SUHIDE !."** Teriak Kushina karena sudah tak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini hingga tanpa sadar ia mendorong Vagina'nya sangat kuat hingga sang bayi keluar.

 **"Oeeee !, Oeeee !, Oeeee !."** Terdengar suara bayi oleh pendengaran orang-orang yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut, hingga tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria bertopeng spiral berwarna Oranye.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Time Skip : Trhee Hour's Later (pertarunganya agak sama seperti di Cannon tapi di sini yang nyegel Kyuubi adalah Kushina dan Kushina hanya menyegel inti Chakra Kyuubi pada Naruto sebanya 4 ekor)].**

Terlihat sebuah ranjang dan di isi oleh kain yang dililitkan ke seorang bayi mungil nan imut, bayi itu sendiri memiliki rambut putih salju dengan ujungnya berwarna merah crimson, memiliki mata berwarna Crsytal Ice, kulit putih susu, dan juga di atas kain tersebut terdapat sebuah nama bertuliskan **"Uzumaki Kaguya Naruto".**

 **TBC.**

 **Keterangan.**

 **(1) Chakura : Perpaduan antara energi Shpiritual dan Mental.**

 **(2) Byakugan : Mata putih.**

 **(3) Magatama : Tanda koma (kalau gk slh :3).**

 **(4) Kimono : Baju tradisional jepang.**

 **(5) Rinnegan : Mata Samsara.**

 **(6) Bijuu : Sebuah Chakra padat yang mengambil bentuk hewan.**

 **(7) Fuin'jutsu : Teknik Penyegel.**

 **(8) Fuin'jutsu : Ten no shīrunaingēto = Teknik Penyegel : Sembilan Gerbang Surga.**

 **(9) Gedo Mazou : Sebuah cankang atau tubuh dari Shinju.**

 **(10) Genjutsu : Jigoku no kyuu = Genjutsu : Neraka ke Sembilan.**

 **(11) Shojo : Perawan.**

 **Yoo Minna-san perkenalkan Nama saya Girang Lucifer 666 saya baru di Fandom Naruto jadi mohon bimbinganya, ahhh dan jangan lupa RIVIEW !.**

 **R**

 **I**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Title : R** ise **O** f **T** he Conqueror

 **Gendre :** Advanture

 **Rated :** M

 **Pair :** Naruto x ...(?)

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, OC, Gaje, Lemon, Tidak Sesuai dengan EYD, Bahasa yang bercampur antara Inggris, Jepang, dan Indonessia.

 **Summary :** Dia tercipta dari sebuah Kegelapan dan Cahaya, berjalan di takdir abu-abu, dialah yang akan menaklukan segala rintangan yang menghalangi jalanya dan dia adalah... The Conqueror.

 **[Opening Song's : Nofx-72 Hookers].**

Di luar Kekai yang Kushina buat terlihat Sandaime Hokage atau yang sering di sebut-sebut sebagai Shinobi No Kami, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Senju Tsunade, dan Yondaime Hokage atau juga julukanya Konoha No Kirro Senko, Namikaze Minato serta para Anbu-anbu Black Opps.

Tiba-tiba kekai itu hancur seperti hujan crsytal ice di sertai dengan terlihatnya Uzumaki Kushina sedang sekarat, dan seorang bayi di sebuah altar penyegelan, Hiruzen yang melihat itu pun langsung melesat ke arah Kushina.

"Kushina !, bertahanlah !." Ucap Sarutobi Hiruzen saat melihat sebuah lubang menganga di perut Kushina.

"Hi-r-uzen-Sam-a t-olon-g jag-a a-ana-ku, nam-anya Na-ru-to, ber-jan-jilah Hi-ruzen-sama, ohokk... Ohookk... !." Ucap Kushina sambil mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Bai-iklah Kushi-na-chan !, TSUN-DE CEP-AT K-ESINI !." Ucap dan teriak Hiruzen, Tsunade pun dengan cepat memeriksa Kushina hingga ia dengan menggeleng pelen ke arah Hiruzen.

"Kushina tak dapat di tolong Hiruzen-sensei... ." Ucap lirih Tsunade, sedangkan Hiruzen hanya melebarkan matanya mendengar seorang yang ia anggap anaknya sendiri tak dapat di selamatkan.

Sedangkan Minato yang di belakang orang itu teringat akan Kyuubi (?!) Di mana makhluk pembawa bencana tersebut.

"Kushina di mana Kyuubi !?, apa dia di segel di dalam tubuh Naruto !." Ucap sekaligus tanya Minato, sedangkan Kushina hanya melirik mantan Kekasihnya dulu, dengan pandangan nanar.

"Ky-uubi... Ohokk... Ohhokk... Te-lah ku segel d-alam tu-buh'ku H-ok-age-s- Ohokkk... Ohokk am-a !." Ucap Kushina sedikit ber'bohong dengan di iringi muntah darah yang semakin banyak, Minato tak mau percaya hal tersebut tetapi saat melihat perut Kushina yang keluar Chakra merah yang mencoba menyembuhkan'nya walaupun bisa di bilang sangat-sangat lambat, mau tak mau ia harus percaya akan kenyatan tersebut.

Di sebuah tempat tak di ketahui sepasang mata berwarna ungu dengan riak air tiba-tiba terbuka dengan lebar dan bersinar dengan terang.

 **"Jadi kau sudah mati Uzumaki Kushina... !."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Four Year's Later].**

Terlihat di sebuah taman seorang anak kecil yang berwajah imut berumur 5 tahun dengan rambut putih salju dan merah di ujung rambut'nya, memakai switer merah dengan sebuah kacamata hitam, juga baju berwarna putih bercampur hitam dengan celana Anbu berwarna hitam anak ini ber'nama Uzumaki Naruto, atau yang sebenarnya bernama Uzumaki Kaguya Naruto.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak berambut seperti pantat ayam berwarna hitam, dengan kulit putih susu dan mata berwarna hitam, memakai baju berwarna biru dongker dan lambang Uchiha di belakang'nya menghampiri Naruto.

Anak itu juga membawa seorang remaja laki-laki berumur 13 tahun dengan rambut hitam dan dua buah gerutan halus di bawah matanya hal itu membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dan tampan.

"Hai !." Sapa anak dengan marga Clan Uchiha tersebut ke arah Naruto, sedangkan naruto (?) Di sangat terkejut karena pasalnya selama ini orang-orang sering menjahui'nya dan merendahkanya seperti, "anak haram", "sampah desa" Dll.

"H-ai... ." Sapa Naruto balik dengan gugup'nya serta di sertai senyum grogi.

"Siapa nama'mu adik kecil ?." Ucap remaja tadi dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Na-maku Uzumaki Naruto ." Ucap Naruto dengan gugup di sertai senyuman yang imut.

"Hmmm nama yang hebat Naruto-kun, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi, dan yang di sebelahku ini namanya Uchiha Sasuke dia adalah adiku yang bodoh... !." Ucap Itachi dengan senyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

"Salam kenal Itachi-san, Sasuke-san ." Ucap Naruto tanpa gugup lagi di sertai senyum tulusnya ke pada dua bersaudara tersebut.

Sedangkan Sasuke menanggapi perkenalan Naruto dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan yang lucu, Itachi yang melihat hal ini pun hanya tersenyum tulus karena Sasuke dan Naruto akan menjadi sahabat yang hebat di masa depan.

Sejak saat itu Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi sahabat yang sangat dekat dan akrab, Itachi juga memperkanalkan Naruto dengan sahabatnya, Uchiha Shisui dan Hyuuga Hideo (Oc) hal ini di sambut baik oleh Naruto, Shisui, dan Hideo karena Shisui dan Hideo mengangkat Naruto sebagai adik mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang minim akan pencahaya'an terlihat enam tujuh orang, yang pertama adalah seorang pria dengan rambut kuning cerah memakai sebuah topi bertuliskan "Hi" dan jubah dengan tulisan "Yondaime" laki-laki ini bernama Namikaze Minato, yang ke dua adalah kakek tua dengan rambut putih ber'uban menghisap cerutu dan memakai jubah bertuliskan "Sandaime", kakek ini bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen, lalu yang ke tiga terdapat seorang nenek dengan rambut ungu pucat namanya adalah Utatane Koharu dan yang ke empat terdapat seorang kakek tua memakai sebuah kacamata namanya adalah utakata Mitokado Homura , yang ke lima terdapat seorang kakek tua dengan sebuah perban di mata'nya dan memegang sebuah tongkat dia bernama Shimura Danzo, yang ke enam adalah seorang ramaja dengan setelan Anbu serta tanto dan topeng gagak, lalu di sebelah kirinya seorang remaja dengan topeng elang dan tanto, dan yang terakhir terdapat di sebelah kanan'nya memakai topeng bangau dan sebuah Wakizashi.

"Buka topeng kalian Taka, Karasu, Konotori !."" Ucap Yondaime Hokage, yang langsung di lakukan ke tiga Anbu tersebut, kini terlihat lah Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui dan Hyuuga Hideo.

"Jadi kabar apa yang kalian bawa kali ini Itachi, Shisui, Hideo ?." Ucap Shimura Danzo salah satu tetua desa dengan suara berat nan tua'nya.

Itachi berinisiatif yang memberi berita itu pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Danzo-sama... Clan Uchiha akan melakukan Kudeta terhadap Konoha empat tahun lagi... -!."."Dan Clan Hyuuga sepertinya juga men-support hal tersebut dengan memberikan bantuan beberapa anggota Clan cabang untuk ikut membantu... !." Ucap Hideo menyela ucapan Itachi.

Sedangkan Yondaime, Sandaime, dan para tetua Konoha melebarkan mata mereka saat mendengar kabar menggemparkan tersebut.

"A-pa maksudmu Itachi, Hideo !, tidak mungkin Uchiha dan Hyuuga adalah Clan terhormat di Konoha mana mungkin mereka akan mengkhianati desa tempat mereka tinggal (?!)." Ucap Yondaime dengan sedikit panik.

"Tapi Hokage-sama, itu memang benar adanya kami bertiga melihat sendiri Hyuuga Hiashi di dampingi Hyuuga Hizashi dan beberapa anggota cabang telah mengadakan sebuah rapat di Kuil Naka Uchiha yang di ikuti seluruh anggota Clan Uchiha yang berpangkat dari Chunin hingga Anbu, Hokage-Sama !." Ucap Hideo.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menghentikan hal tersebut... !." Ucap Danzo dan di beri anggukan kepala oleh anggota tetua Konoha yang lain.

"Tapi dengan cara apa kita akan menghentikan hal tersebut ?." Ucap Homura.

"Kita akan membantai Clan Hyuuga dan Uchiha ." Ucap Danzo dengan dingin dan mata penuh ambisi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berlatih Control Chakra di senyawa Clan Uzumaki yang terdapat di sebelah barat Clan Uchiha jaraknya adalah 124 Meter.

"Do-be hahh... Hahhh. Hahhhh... Ay-o kita ist-irahat hahhh... se-bentar hahh... Hahhh.. !." Ucap Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, hali ini terjadi karena mereka telah melakukan latihan control Chakra selama 4 jam lebih.

"Hahh... Dasar payah kau Teme masa baru sebentar saja sudah kelelahan, kau duluan saja ." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat 45 di ikuti senyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

"A-PANYA YANG SEBENTAR BAKA-DOBE KITA SUDAH LATIHAN SELAMA 4 JAM LEBIH TAU Hahh... Hahhhh... Hahhhhh... !." Teriak Sasuke marah di ikuti perempatan yang muncul di dahinya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya membalas kemarahan Sasuke dengan cengingiran'nya yang terlihat seperti seorang idiot bagi Sasuke.

"Berhentilah mengeluarkan wajah bodoh nan idiot'mu Dobe !." Ucap Sasuke menoton di iringi seringaian yang arogan, tanpa mereka berdua sadari terdapat 3 orang mengintip, orang yang pertama memakai sebuah topeng gagak dengan baju setelan Anbu dan sebuah Tanto dan terlihat sepasang Sharinggan tiga tomei bersinar di balik topeng'nya, yang ke dua adalah seorang dengan rambut coklat dengan panjang sebahu dan topeng bangau dan terlihat sepasang mata putih bersih tanpa pupil, Byakugan, dan yang terakhir seorang mengenakan topeng elang dan memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dengan mata Sharinggan tiga tomei.

Mereka bertiga sedang mengawasi NaruSasu dengan cermat se'akan tak akan bertemu lagi untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

"Mereka berdua akan menjadi Shinobi yang hebat hmm Konotori !." Ucap Anbu dengan topeng elang.

"Kau benar Taka mereka adalah penerus kita mana mungkin mereka lemah he he he !." Ucap Anbu Karasu di sertai oleh anggukan Anbu bangau.

"Tapi... Kita tak akan bertemu mereka lagi, hahhhh ini membuatku sedih !." Ucap Konotori di sertai hela'an napas sedih dan kecewa.

"Kita tetap akan bertemu mereka Baka... Walaupun sebagai seorang Missing-nin dan orang yang merka benci !." Ucap Taka di sertai Sharinggan'nya yang tampak meredup.

"Kau benar... Itachi !." Ucap konotori dengan suara dingin mengingat rapat tertutup antara mereka bertiga serta tetua desa, Sandaime dan Yondaime.

 **Flash Back No Jutsu.**

 **Saat ini di sebuah ruangan dengan atmosfer yang sangat panas dan tegang, di karenakan oleh sebuah masalah yang menentukan masa depan.**

 **"Sudah tiga tahun Uchiha dan Hyuuga merencanakan Kudeta dan tersisa satu tahun lagi... Jika tidak di hentikan maka akan terjadi Civil War (Perang Saudara) di Konoha... Hal ini tak boleh di biarkan terjadi !." Ucap Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato dengan nada ke pemimpinan yang kental.**

 **"Tapi Yondaime... Kita tidak mungkin menerima rencana Danzo untuk membantai Clan Uchiha dan Hyuuga !." Ucap Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen dengan nada bingung, sedangkan di lain sisi Shisui melihat ada celah untuk melakukan idenya pun mengeluarkan suaranya.**

 **"Yondaime-Sama, Sandaime-Sama... Aku mempunyai sebuah ide... Kemungkinan keberhasilanya 75%... !." Ucap Anbu Karasu A.K.A Uchiha Shisui dengan hormat, hal ini di sambut dengan pandangan tertarik dari semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut.**

 **"Apa ide mu tersebut Uchiha Shisui... !?." Kata Danzo dengan nada Serkasme'nya, Shisui hanya mendelikan matanya ke arah Danzo.**

 **Shisui pun mengungkapkan tentang Mata Mangekyou Sharinggan'nya hal ini di sambut dengan shock'nya para anggota rapat, kemudian dia mengutarakan rencana'nya yaitu menggunakan salah satu kekuatan matanya yaitu... Koto'Amatsukami (2) untuk meng'Genjutsu tetua Uchiha dan Hyuuga.**

 **Flash Back No Jutsu Ka'I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam tiga tahun NaruSasu sudah menjadi sahabat yang tak terpisahkan mereka bagaikan kakak beradik, Naruto sang Kakak dan Sasuke sang adik, ada juga tentang Penculikan Hyuuga Hinata oleh duta besar Komogakure hal ini di tolak oleh Raikage, Ay dan meminta perang jika tak memberikan kepala Hyuuga Hiashi, akan tetapi Konoha tak menginginkan perang, jadi Hyuuga Hizashi selaku anggota Clan Cabang mengorbankan dirinya.

Lalu ada Yondaime yang ternyata memiliki seorang anak dengan Senju Shizune yang baru berumur 8 tahun, anak itu ber'nama Namikaze Senju Menma.

Juga pemindahan Uchiha Compound ke luar desa Konoha, hal ini terjadi kerena issu tentang Clan Uchiha yang mengontrol Kyuubi No Yoko, akan tetapi para Uchiha tidak menyambut baik hal ini mereka menganggap harga diri mereka telah di rendahkan dan di renggut.

Juga terjadinya Civil War di Kirigakure yang di lakukan oleh Mizukage mereka sendiri, ironis memang sang Mizukage, Yagura hal ini dikarnakan Yagura menganggap para pemegang Kekkei Genkai adalah monster.

Yang paling mengejutkan adalah Menma mengaktifkan Kekkei Genkai yang di takuti di Era perang Clan, Mokuton. Hal ini mungkin di karenakan darah Senju yang kental di dalam tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat NaruSasu sedang berada di pusat Konoha mereka berdua sedang melihat peraya'an kematian Kyuubi No Yoko oleh Yondaime Hokage, dan tepat malam nanti juga akan terjadi pergantian tahun baru, Itachi, dan Hideo juga mengatakan mereka harus tiba di Compound Uchiha jam 9 malam tepat karena mereka memiliki hadiah kejutan untuk ulang tahun Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Dobe menurutmu hadia apa yang akan para Baka nii-chan berikan ?." Ucap Sasuke dengan penasaran ke pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Teme lagi pula apa salahnya menunggu inikan jam 8:35 PM jadi tinggal 25 menit sebelum jam 9 !." Ucap Naruto di sertai dengan mereka berdua memasuki Toko penjual Kacamata dan Aksesoris lain'nya.

"Hahhhh kau benar Dobe... Jadi mari kita bersenang-senang !." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada riangnya, #ahhhh betapa salahnya kau Sasuke~.

Mereka berdua pun membeli beberapa aksesoris seperti Naruto yang membeli kalung bertuliskan **"LUCIFER"** dan Sasuke yang membeli sebuah gelang hitam, Naruto juga membeli Kacamata baru berwarna hitam yang baru karena kacamata lamanya rusak saat ia timpa waktu tidur (#sebenarnya itu terinspirasi dari kacamata saya yg saya timpa waktu tidur :v).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[In Another Place : Uchiha Naka Shirine].**

Terlihat para mayat tetua Clan Uchiha dan Hyuuga dan dua sosok Anbu dengan topeng elang dan bangau, Anbu Taka itu memegang sebuah tanto yang berlumuran darah dan sepasang mata Sharinggan dengan bentuk kincir angin, di lain tempat Anbu Konotori keada'anya tak jauh dari Anbu Taka kecuali sepasang mata putih dengan corak bunga teratai serta urat kecil di sekitar matanya.

"Taka... Tugas kita sudah selesai di sini mari selesaikan Clan Uchiha dan Hyuuga... !." Ucap Anbu Konotori.

"Hn, kau benar !." Ucap Anbu Taka lalu menghilang dengan Sunshin No jutsu Api, hal ini di susul oleh Anbu Konotori dengan Sunshin bunga teratai.

 **[With Narutto and Sasuke].**

Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan ke Komplek Uchiha dengan penampilan baru mereka, Naruto mengenakan baju ber hoodie berwarna hitam dengan lengan putih dan dengan terdapat tulisan Nofx (Author suka Punk-Rock jadi mohon maklumi) di lengan hoodienya, serta dua gelang berwarna hitam, sebuah kacamata dan topeng Vendetta (Anonymous) yang tergantung di lehernya, mengenakan celana Anbu berwarna biru tua.

Sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan sebuah baju berwarna putih dengan kerah panjang serta sarung tangan hitam, sebuah kalung di lehernya dan celana dengan sebuah tali ungu mengikatnya (lebih jelasnya penampilan Sasuke saya ambil daru RTN tapi versi kecilnya).

"Dobe menurutmu apa hadiah yang akan di berikan oleh para Baka Nii-chan itu ?." Tanya Sasuke ke pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu, Naruto yang mendengarkan hal tersebut hanya menggeleng tidak tau.

"Hahhhh semoga hadiahnya bagus !." Ucap Sasuke mengambil sebuah tomat dari saku celananya.

Tak terasa sudah beberapa belas menit mereka berjalan dan kini mereka telah sampai di compound Uchiha, hal pertama yang mereka berdua lihat sangat menakutkan, mayat anggota Clan Uchiha berhamburan di jalanan laki-laki, perempuan hamil maupun anak kecil, dan perumahan yang terbakar.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya melebarkan ke dua mata mereka dengan pupil mata mengecil, keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuh mereka dan juga tubuh mereka bergetar hebat, saat melihat pemandangan ironis tersebut.

"Na-r-ruto s-ssebai-iknya kita c-epat ke ru-mahku !." Ucap Sasuke terbata-bata, Naruto hanya meng'anggukan kepalanya dan dengan itupun mereka berdua berlari secepat yang mereka bisa hingga sampailah di depan rumah Clan Head Uchiha, Fugaku.

Sasuke mendobrak pintu rumahnya di sertai Naruto di belakanganya saat terbuka yang mereka lihat hanyalah ruang tamu yang kosong, Sasuke pun berinisiatif mengechek ruangan-ruangan lain, mulai dari Wc, kebun, kamar Itachi, kamarnya dan terakhir kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka kamar tersebut di ikuti Naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Krieett !." Bunyi suara pintu terbuka, Sasuke melebarkan matanya melihat apa yang ada di hadapanya.

Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku terbaring kaku dengan anggota tubuh yang tak lengkap yaitu kedua kaki yang hilang serta jari tangan yang putus.

Sedangkan Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto di ikat di dinding dengan membentuk huruf X tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun juga banyak bekas cambukan serta sebuah besi panjang yang terlihat masih panas karena masih berwarna merah karena di bakar terdapat di vaginanya, dan perut yang bolong serta isi perut yang keluar.

Hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah Itachi, dan Hideo berdiri di sana dengan baju Anbunya yang berlumuran darah.

"It-achi ap-a y-ang te-err-jadi d-ssi-ni ?!." Ucap Sasuke dengan tubuh bergetar hebat disertai Sharingganya yang tanpa sadar sudah Aktif di sebelah kiri 2 sedangkan sebelah kanan 3, sedangkan Naruto hanya jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang terus keluar karena melihat Uchiha Mikoto, seorang yang sudah ia anggap ibu terlihat mengenaskan dan juga sebelah mata kanan'nya berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan 2 Tomoei.

Itachi dan Hideo sempat Shock saat melihat Naruto meng'aktifkan sharinggan di sebelah matanya, tapi keterkejutan mereka tak bertahan lama, hingga sebuah seringai iblis muncul di kedua wajah tampan mereka.

 **"Ototou-ku yang tersayang... Kau masih ingat saat kami berdua bilang akan memberikan kalian hadiah (?)... Inilah hadiahnya baka Ototo-chan !."** Ucap Hideo dengan Fake Smile dan nada Sing A Song.

"Akan ku tunjukan apa yang terjadi pada kalian Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun !, Mangekyo Sahringgan !." Ucap Itachi yang disertai matanya berubah jadi Sharingan 1 tomoei hingga dengan cepat berputar lalu berubah menjadi Kincir Angin, lalu menatap mata Sasuke dan Naruto.

 **"Tsukoyomi !."** Ucap Itachi, dan bagaikan masuk ke dalam Neraka NaruSasu melihat Itachi serta Hideo membantai Clan dengan sadis berulang-ulang, hingga tiba-tiba di sekiling mereka menjadi hitam lalu menampilkan Itachi serta Hideo yang menyiksa Fugaku dan Mikoto, dengan Slow Motion hinga dengan perlahan kejadian itu terulang kembali dan saat terulang maka semakin cepat kejadian tersebut, bagaikan kaset yang rusak.

Sasuke yang melihat itupun dengan segela emosi negatif yang ada di dalam benaknya, mulai dari Amarah, Dendam, Benci dan menginginkan kematian Itachi serta Hideo, tanpa Sadar menyalurkan semua Chakra ke kedua matanya hingga dengan cepat berputar menjadi bintang segi enam.

Sedangkan Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama bedanya Sharinggan Naruto hanya terdapat di sebelah matanya, yang berubah menjadi tanda segita terbalik dan segita biasa yang bergabung (lambang Lucifer), serta chakra merah yang dengan perlahan keluar dengan pelan, hingga dengan tiba-tiba ledakan Chakra dari tubuh Naruto pun membebaskanya dari Genjutsu terkuat ke 2 setelah KotoAmatsukami.

Dengan mata melebar Itachi dan Hideo melihat Naruto dalam mode Kyubi ekor 1, Naruto yang melihat Itachi pun dengan cepat menerjang mereka di bantu dengan sebelah Mangekyo Sharinggan pun dapat melihat gerakan Itachi dan Hideo, tinggal beberapa centi lagi dari Itachi Naruto di tinju oleh sebuah tangan raksasa berwarna merah kekuningan, Susano'o Itachi.

Naruto yang melihat itupun tanpa sadar menggunakan salah satu kemampuan Sharinggan.

 **"AMATERASU !."** Teriak Naruto dengan suara yang bercampur Dengan suara Kyubi dan matanya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Tiba-tiba mencul api hitam di sekitar Itachi yang mulai memakan Susano'o-nya, tak mau mati sia-sia Itachi memadamkan Ametarasu dengan kemampuan matanya.

Sedangkan Naruto terjatuh pingsan dengan mata yang mengeluarkan darah, karena baru pertama kali menggunakan Amterasu serta mengeluarkan setengah Chakranya untuk bebas dari Tsukoyomi dan membangkitkan Mangekyo Sharinggan, Itachi yang melihat hal ini pun menghentikan jurusnya pada Sasuke yang telah pingsan, Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Scroll lalu membukanya hinga terlihatlah sebuah mata Mangekyou Sharinggan Shisui lalu memanggil gagak yang terdapat mata Mangekyou Shisui.

Hideo yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat apa yang Itachi lakukan hingga ia merasakan beberapa Chakra Anbu.

"Itachi cepatlah lakukan Implant mata Mangekyo Shisui pada Naruton, ada Anbu yang menuju kesini dalam jarak 800 Meter !." Ucap Hideo dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Itachi, beberapa menit kemudian terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang terbaring Kaku dengan Naruto yang terdapat sebelah perban di matanya dan se-ekor burung gagak yang dengan mata Sharinggan yang sudah tak Aktif lagi bertengger di sebelah bahu kiri Naruto.

TBC.

Balasan Riview.

 **.3 :** udah dan semoga gak membosankan :)

: anjirr lu tong :v

 **Arashi31 :** ahhh Maaf kalau salah keterangannya :3, kita liat aja jalan ceritanya.

 **D lucifer :** jiji no hentai :v

 **animax666 :** sory Senpai lgi malas nulis Lemon :v

 **leontujuhempat :** yaa :)

 **Ga' punya akun :** ok Bro, kita liat aja :D

 **Alan Sahlan 65 :** Yoo brother, wkwkwk terserah gw lah tong :v kan gw yg bkn :v

 **Madara's Queen :** Thank's vani-chan :3

 **ChristianAmrokuzan :** sory, boleh panggil saya rang atau ran juga boleh :) agk kaku kalau panggilnya author :D

 **Yoo Minna-San, maaf kelama'an Up chap 2nya banyak urusan di Real life soalnya :D mohon di maklumi, dan soal mengapa banyak Skip ? Itu dikarenakan saya hanya ingin menjelaskan asal-usul para Char dan apa kaitanya dengan Naruto serta seting waktu tempat yang akan saya pakai itu aja :), oh ya saya promosi Group namanya "Naruto FanFiction" kalau mau join silahkan Invite pin saya 2A99E5D6, Twit saya juga Girang_Lucifer :D.**

 **Girang Lucifer 666 Out.**


End file.
